halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
United Sangheili Federation
=Introduction= The Covenant Neutralists are a group of non-religious Sangheili and Lekgolo. They disagreed with the ways and religion of the old Covenant. They also found their race harshly underestimated by the prophets and thought of the prophets as weak and unfair, as they need another race to do their dirty work and then be their body guards. Therefore, based on this decision, a minority of the Covenant migrated to a distant planet called Keonsay. They then grew their military, over ten years, and have only recently started to pose as a threat to the Covenant Loyalists. The Covenant Separatists and the UNSC, however, have no issue with the uprising of another Covenant group, as they appose no actual threat to them, but are keeping a close eye on their military action. The Separatists and the UNSC are working on an alliance with the Neutralists but the religion and economy issues are holding this action back. The Neutralists hope to set aside their differences with the Loyalists but at the moment it isn’t very stable between the two factions. =Background= The CN formed in 2540 but only started to militarize their culture and settle fully into their home world, Keonsay, until 2543. 85% of the CN’s population were working in the military but now their military action has decelerated in development, only 45% of the CN population is military working. Their home world Keonsay is in the Delta Kanteon system, which is located right on the tip of the Orion arm, in the Milky Way galaxy, and therefore in the blast radius of the Halo rings. The CN are aware of this and at the moment they are in the execution stage of a classified project run by the CNMIA, to seek out the co-ordinates of the other five halos (they are already aware of installation 04 and 05 as they sent undercover elites to work for the Covenant, however they were unsuccessful in getting onboard a CL or CS ship during the battle of Earth. The Ark, however, is completely oblivious to them at this time). Keonsay is like Earth, a similar size, atmosphere and land features (deserts, seas and jungles), however its seas contain slight, un-harmful, amounts Keonite salt and quite a lot of the air and rock is Keonite based too. Despite this atmosphere it is still possible to live on Keonsay, but it takes months for a organic body to get used to it. Their actual planet is in a dual planetary system with Keonlex, a slightly larger than earth sized planet, which is covered in Keonite rock, plasma and ice. Keonite itself is one of the strangest substances ever seen by any sentient being. It rapidly grows back but unfortunately has an extremely high radiation signature. The harsh atmosphere on Keonlex is unsuitable for most forms of life, not necessarily because of the polluted Keon-oxide air, but because of the extreme radiation given from Keonite. Despite this, the CN have found ways of mining Keonite successfully, with out nuclear chain reactions, and have harnessed its potential and used it from construction machinery fuel, to battlefield hardware. Keonite’s, natural and versatile, nature makes it possible for it to be used for almost anything; however a lot of its power and strength is lost during the process of denuclearizing the substance. The fact that the CN chose this planet was because of the ever-growing supply of Keonite. This was believed to be an excellent starting point of a great empire. Their beliefs lived up to their estimations and now the CN is the fastest developing empire/union in the galaxy. =Government= The CN government is run strictly on the Neutral Aliance Treaty, which upholds the laws and military of the CN empire. The CN government also runs the CN’s prime industries, military, society, education, health care and the alliances between itself and other inter-galactic nations/empires. To do this the CN has an extremely capable and strong supreme council and to the lead this is one of the strongest, mentally and physically, Elites ever known, Supreme Councillor Galax Solaray. The military has an enormous effect on the CN empire as it affects the inflation rates, trading, population and many more factors, which surprisingly have nothing to do with the CN military itself. The reason why is because the whole empire is Militarised, and the it was a minority from another military, which founded this empire. This is big risk to take with such a small and young empire but despite the dangers, the CN have secured a strong hold on the empire's ecanomy, society and military. =Military= Introduction The CN military is the foundation of the CNE. As two small fleets liberated themselves from the old Covenant they set up the foundations of the CNE, which of course was military based. From just one fleet master, Theoz Fradelay, along side with other elites, the CNE was born. It colonised other worlds therefore making it a militarised empire, which developed at an alarming rate. Surprisingly other Elites and Hunters joined their fleets and when the two fleets became too big and Keonsay was established as their new home world, a new fleet was formed called the Keonsay Guardians. About a year after the CNE was truly established, the Supreme Council sub-divided into many smaller organizations. Military command was one of the prime sub divisions, along side High command and Colonial command. The military of the CNE grew far faster than anticipated with new hardware being built to satisfy the growth of the CN’s population. Then it all calmed down by the tenth year of the CNE and they are still steadily producing many amounts of military hardware but no where near the amount that they used to. Despite this decrease in speed of the CN’s development, it is still the fastest growing nation in the galaxy and its not looking to change for a long time. Military Hardware The CNE have a lot of military hardware, which has been modified, advanced and specifically made to do a certain, mabye small but, important job for the CNE Military command. Here is all of the military hardware used to support the CNE. CN Vehicles CN Turrets CN Weapons Divisions Fleets *Sweet Apocalypse *Cleansing Truth *Keonsay Gaurdians *Galactic Strike *Prime Eye Revolution *Neon Celsius Ranking system Even though Hunters are also part of the CNE, Elites are the main species of the CNE. Hunters still have an equal chance of making it to the Supreme Council as Elites do but despite this, Hunters can not be Supreme Councilors. Hunters Hunters are the minority, of the CNE. Even though they are thought to be lower in rank than Elites, Hunters have had their stranght and intellegence rewarded in the CNE as they have ranks. They may not be as vercitile in different military areas, as Elite are, but despite this they compensate for being extremely strong fighters. CN Hunter Army Ramks CN Hunter Special Operations Ranks Elites As there are different sectors of the CN military, Elites can branch away from the army as soon as they reach a Major. At the rank of Major they can become Maintenance or Engineer Elites, on board a ship and work their way up the CN Elite Air Force Ranks, or they can join the special operation sector and become a Stealth Elite, then work their way up the CN Elite Secial Operations Ranks. At the rank of Ultra an Elite can become a Pilot or a Special Ops Elite. CN Elite Army Ranks CN Elite Special Operations Ranks CN Elite Air Force Ranks =CNE Organizational Structure= *'Supreme Council' **'High command' ***'CNE Socialist Council' ***'CNE Colonist Ambassador’s Council' ***'CNE Foreign Alliance Council' ***'CNE Industry Council' **'Military command' ***'CN Military intelligence Agency' ***'CN Fleet command' ****'CNFC Council' ****'CNFC Engineering command' ****'CNFC Central Control' *****'CNFCCC Weapons Development' *****'CNFCCC Training command' ***'CN Army command' ****'CNIC Medical command' ****'CNIC Marine corps' *****'CNICMC Honour guard command' *****'CNICMC Barrack command' *****'CNICMC OTSI command' ****'CNIC Special Warfare' *****'CNICSW Organizations' ******'CNICSWO Weapons Development' ******'CNICSWO Vehicular Development' ******'CNICSWO Armour Development' *****'CNICSW Special operations' ******'CNICSWSO Central Control' ******'CNICSWSO Stealth ops' ******'CNICSWSO Intelligence command' *******'CNICSWSOIC Project Orion I' ***'CN Air command' ****'CNAC Engineering' ****'CNAC Central Control' ****'CNAC Avionics command' ****'CNAC Special air ops' *****'CNACSAO Stealth development' *****'CNACSAO Flight department' ****'CNAC Intelligence command' **'Colonial command' ***'CNCC Central Control' ***'CNCC Trade Department' ****'CNCCTD Standards Office' ****'CNCCTD CNE Inter-galatic Mailing Service' =Alliances= The CNE have not yet established any alliances with other nations/empires. (If anyone has created a nation or empire, excluding CL, CS and the UNSC, it would be appreitiated if we could create an alliance just to complete the story!)